


Obviously

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: They're both idiots in love.





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obv10usly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obv10usly/gifts).



> Hope it fits the bill.

It had been exactly 1 day, 3 hours and 23 minutes since they spoke to each other last. Which was a very long time for them. Sure the fight was petty and stupid, one they had often. Normally it was a meaningless argument. Normally he started on purpose, because he liked to rile Dan up. He was so cute when he was riled, his eyes would flash, and there was what Phil referred to as _the secret dimple_. It would rear it’s tiny head occasionally, by the right hand corner of his mouth. Dan hated when Phil pointed it out, since he saw it as just another flaw. Phil, on the other hand loved it, and wanted to kiss it every time it appeared. 

Maybe it was going on longer this time since they didn’t have their own rooms to retreat to? Phil thought about it. Now, with one shared room, lovely and spacious as it was, they both couldn’t escape there at the same time. Dan had liked having his own space, and possibly not having that anymore was getting to him. Maybe it was getting to both of them. 

Phil walked into the lounge to find it empty, so he walked down the hall to their bedroom; the door was closed. Tentatively, he knocked. 

“Come in.” 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

“I’m sorry.” Phil sighed, “Can we make-up? Hasn’t it been long enough?” 

“Why?”

“Why make up?” 

“No, why did you do that.”

“Because...because I’m an idiot, and I think you’re cute when you get mad. It just got out of hand this time.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay? That’s it?” 

“Yeah. I wasn’t that mad really.” Dan looked over at him finally, smiling, his not so secret dimples showing. 

“Then why…?” Phil asked, sitting on the bed next to him. 

“Because you’re cute when you think I’m mad at you. Like a puppy.” He bumped his shoulder into Phil’s playfully. “And you were quiet for once.”

“Jerk!” Phil chuckled. “We’re both idiots....So, wanna make-up make-up?” 

“Obviously.” Dan winked, and pulled his shirt off.


End file.
